


Fool

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's 2016 Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Jongin is a fool. His crush doesn’t seem to mind though. They are being fool together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1203323/

Written based on the song of: Red Velvet – Fool

 

 

 

**A/N1:** Don't expect too much because this is just a drabble heheh.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Feels like something good will happen_ **

**_Our eyes are connecting, our conversation is connecting_ **

**_We fit together (there’s no doubt about it)_ **

 

As Jongin sits across his long time crush, the senior in the college he is attending, he can’t help but to wonder.

It feels like something good will happen.

He, the awkward bear, doesn’t glance away. He manages to lock his eyes with the senior’s, watching those wide and round eyes twinkle in excitement. He can hold up the stare for more than five minutes. That’s new.

He, the awkward bear, doesn’t stutter. He manages to start a conversation with the senior, joking and chatting and telling about the stories and gossips he overheard from his friend. The senior is laughing, his heart-shaped lips curling up and his white teeth peeking out. They connect; their conversations connect, as the senior banters back with his very own joke he hears from his flat mate.

They fit together, don’t they?

Yeah. Jongin has no doubt about that.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Like the night before your birthday_ **

**_I feel nervous, my love cells have awakened_ **

 

It’s as if tomorrow will be the senior’s –Kyungsoo- birthday, Jongin feels so nervous while nibbling onto his French fries. The soda beside his hand is sloshing around inside the can, courtesy of his nervous fingers fiddling with it.

He feels so nervous, so giddy, so in love.

He is in love with Kyungsoo; he doesn’t know what to do.

 

 

 

 

 

**_So I feel strange_ **

**_I toss and turn, I can’t sleep_ **

**_Why am I so excited?_ **

 

Love is strange. Being in love is stranger. And Jongin concludes that he is strange.

He can’t sleep at night, being excited and tossing around on his bed as the face of Kyungsoo can’t even leave his mind even for a second.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Why am I like this again?_ **

**_Smiling alone, fool fool_ **

**_Why are my feet_ **

**_Dancing alone? Fool fool_ **

 

Why is he so excited again? It’s not like Kyungsoo is crushing on him back.

Kyungsoo is talking, his voice low and melodic, tickling Jongin’s eardrums as he stares at the senior with eyes filled with love.

His lips smile as he nods excitedly to the ghost story Kyungsoo is telling him. The story is scary and the temperature from the winter is cold, but all Jongin can feel is giddiness and warmth.

His feet dance under the table, unable to stop moving from being overexcited for sitting close to Kyungsoo and to talk to him and to hear his voice for the past thirty minutes.

Has Jongin become a fool?

 

 

 

 

 

**_I’m excited like I’m on a seesaw alone_ **

**_Fallen into my own imagination_ **

**_It’s a dream, I’m pinching my cheeks_ **

**_It hurts, fool_ **

 

Jongin bounces on his seat, as if he is a little kid on a seesaw alone without any other kids to ruin his alone play time.

Kyungsoo seems to be shining under the dim light of the winter. His eyes sparkle, his face shines, his lips glisten. Has he been imagining things again when he says that he seems to see a pair of wings sprouting out of Kyungsoo’s back? Or maybe he is dreaming?

Jongin pinches his cheeks when Kyungsoo glances down to sip onto his drink.

It hurts.

Jongin is being a fool again.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Feels like something will go wrong_ **

**_(No, there’s no way)_ **

**_I can’t concentrate, I can’t do as I want_ **

**_Because of your thoughts_ **

 

It’s a new day and Jongin feels like something will go wrong.

He has a quiz today but he can’t concentrate and he can’t even order his brain to think as he wants. His brain keeps directing his thought to think about Kyungsoo again and again. It’s ridiculous, this quiz is ridiculous.

Jongin doesn’t even want to know what he will get at that quiz.

All he knows is that he can’t wait to meet Kyungsoo again.

 

 

 

 

 

**_But it’s strange again_ **

**_I’m smiling when you call_ **

**_I think I’m in too deep_ **

 

Love is strange. Being in love is stranger. And Jongin concludes that he is strange. Again.

Kyungsoo calls him during the evening after he had his dinner. The special ringtone that he uses to show that his crush is calling him rings blasting in his room and Jongin drops his books down onto the floor and rushes to his bed, stumbling over his socks and ends up landing face first into his blanket. That needs to be washed because it doesn’t smell that good.

“H-Hello?” He speaks into the phone, voice soft as he still can’t believe that his crush is calling him.

“Why do you sound so breathless?” Kyungsoo’s voice comes ringing from the other line, all melodic, followed by a low chuckle that sends shivers down Jongin’s spine.

A wide shy smile creeps onto Jongin’s lips and he cuddles under the blanket.

“Hehe,” he giggles like a little girl, unable to hold back the sound from escaping.

Kyungsoo laughs and Jongin closes his eyes, simply listening to his sound.

They talk for the whole evening until Kyungsoo yawns and says that they should continue this talk tomorrow because he is so sleepy. The call ends with Kyungsoo calling his name softly and saying bye and even greeting him to get a nice dream.

Jongin falls asleep clutching onto his phone and he knows, he is too deeply in love with Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Why am I like this again?_ **

**_Smiling alone, fool fool_ **

**_Why are my cheeks_ **

**_All pink? Fool fool_ **

 

Why is he so excited again? It’s not like Kyungsoo is as excited as him to meet him again.

But Kyungsoo is waiting, his eyes darting here and there around the lunch room and he smiles up as Jongin enters the lunch room and their eyes meet.

Jongin’s lips smile as he gets an excited wave from his crush and he makes his way onto the table. As he slips to the seat across Kyungsoo’s, his breathe is getting knocked off of him when Kyungsoo graces him with an eye smile, the corner of his eyes squeezed cutely, and his lips forming that infamous heart-shape again.

Jongin feels his cheeks warm up and from the window behind Kyungsoo, he can barely see his reflection. But he is sure his cheeks are pink. Why are they being like this? He can’t embarrass himself.

Has Jongin become a fool again?

 

 

 

 

 

**_I’m happy then I hesitate_ **

**_Repeating that like a fool_ **

**_Even though you mess up my heart_ **

**_I’m smiling_ **

 

Jongin thinks he is bipolar, because at one second he is happy to hear Kyungsoo’s voice, but at another second he is hesitating to answer to whatever question the senior is asking him. He is afraid that he might spill his drink, or maybe crack his voice, or sprout nonsense.

The cycle repeats and Jongin thinks that indeed he is a fool.

Kyungsoo laughs at his stutters and continues talking again.

Jongin thinks… he is a fool. Even though Kyungsoo is oblivious that he is messing his heart, all he can do is to smile upon listening to Kyungsoo’s voice telling him another ghost story.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Why am I like this again?_ **

**_Smiling alone, fool fool_ **

**_Why are my feet_ **

**_Dancing alone? Fool fool_ **

 

Why is he so excited again? It’s not like Kyungsoo is crushing on him back.

Kyungsoo is smiling as he talks to him, making Jongin feels like he is being stabbed by imaginary love arrows all over his chest.

His lips smile and his chest warms up upon seeing that twinkle in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Why is he so pretty? Why is he so amazing? Why is he so perfect?

His feet dance under the table, unable to stop moving from being overexcited for sitting close to Kyungsoo and he might be imagining things again but it doesn’t seem to be him alone who has their feet dancing. It almost seems like Kyungsoo’s legs are dancing under the table as well.

Has Jongin become a fool for real to be able to imagine such silly things?

 

 

 

 

 

**_I’m excited like I’m on a seesaw alone_ **

**_Fallen into my own imagination_ **

**_It’s a dream, I’m pinching my cheeks_ **

**_It hurts, fool_ **

 

Jongin bounces on his seat, as if he is a little kid on a seesaw alone without any other kids to ruin his alone play time.

Kyungsoo seems to be bouncing as well while talking. Has he been imagining things again when he says that it seems like there are only the two of them in the whole world? Or maybe he is dreaming?

Jongin pinches his cheeks and Kyungsoo sees him doing so.

Oh no, he might think that Jongin is a strange one.

But Kyungsoo smiles, a slight tint of pink dusts over the apple of his cheek.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” He says softly, “I did it too all the time.”

Jongin blinks in question, unable to understand what that means. He is being a fool again.

 

 

 

 

 

**_But you’re strange too_ **

**_You keep smiling when you look at me_ **

**_Just like me_ **

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, head bent down and Jongin swears this time it’s not his imagination.

Kyungsoo is blushing. And he keeps smiling when he looks at Jongin. And his feet keep dancing under the table and knocking against Jongin’s. And his fingers are fiddling nervously on drink straw.

Jongin gapes like a fool when Kyungsoo reaches for his pinky finger and holds onto it with his own. He locks their dancing feet together so they don’t have to dance anymore.

 

And Jongin understands that he is being a fool. But then again, Kyungsoo is being a fool as well. They are both fools.

 

 


End file.
